Pitching it perfectly
by Pitchingitperfectly
Summary: Just an assortment of Jesse and Beca one shots
1. Authors note

Hello! Welcome to my Beca and Jesse one shots. It would be a huge help to give me prompts for a new chapter. I can't guarantee they'll be any good if I'm being honest with you but it's worth a shot. I haven't seen PP3 yet but I'm going this weekend and I'm so excited, the trailers look so good. Although I am quite sad that The Treblemakers aren't in this film.

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this little thing. Please review and tell me what I can improve and what you like. Lots of love xxx


	2. What Now?

What Now?

This is set the night The Barden Bellas won the ICCAs and after Beca and Jesse kissed.

Beca's POV

'What a night,' I mumble to myself while unlocking the door to my dorm. Kimmy Jin was out with her friends for the night, thank god!

I take off my jacket and sit down on my bed. My head spinning with thoughts, from winning the ICCAs to me finding so much confidence and kissing Jesse. Jesse. If I'm being honest we really needed talk about what happened. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Is that what he wants because it's certainly what I want. Damn it!

Just as I'm getting up off my bed I hear giggling and fat Amy's voice.

'Yo! Beca you better open this door right now!' I hear more giggling which I'm pretty sure is coming from Chloe. I open the door and to my surprise I see a drunken Chloe and Fat Amy.

'Sooooo, tell us all about lover boy'. Chloe dragged out her words.

'Yeah! We wanna know the deets' Amy shouted.

'There's no details to be shared, We haven't even said anything to each other-' I try to explain but get cut off by Chloe.

'Everyone is down where we were at hood night and you need to speak to lover boy and loosen up a little.'

'Can we stop calling him 'lover boy'-

The next thing I know I'm being dragged out of my dorm down to where we were at hood night. I'm kinda hoping I don't bump into Aubrey because I can't be bothered for all her whining about the stupid freakin' oath that I solemnly swore I'd never break or have my vocal cords ripped out by wolves.

Everyone is so drunk. I see a Jesse and all of a sudden my heart starts racing. We really need to talk but I'm not good at showing my feelings, however I am good and pushing people away. Chloe and Fat Amy have gone and literally jumped the bones of some guys. I really don't want to know the 'deets'.

I may eye contact with Jesse and we slowly start walking towards each other.

'So…' he slowly drags out.

'Uh, about he kiss if you uh.. if you don't want to do anything about I'd be totally cool about it but honestly-' I get cut off. His lips are against mine. Wow! He's perfect. This is perfect. The kiss starts to deepen but we both pull away before it gets too serious.

'Beca Mitchell, would do the honour of being my awesome girlfriend?'

'You're such a nerd, but sure, why not?' I say jokingly.

We lean in to kiss again but unfitness get interrupted by a clearly fake cough.

'BECA MITCHEL! We need to talk right now!' Ugh it's Aubrey.

'Look I know I broke that stupid oath and I'm sorry but-' I get cut off again. That seems to be happening a lot tonight.

'I'm not mad at you but I do need to talk to you. As you are aware I'm graduating soon, and I need someone to take over as co-leader of the bellas. You are extremely talented and know exactly which direction to put the bellas in, so it's all up to you and Chloe from now on.'

'Wow, uh thanks.' I say.

'You're all going to do amazing', Aubrey hugs me and I feel like all the tension that was between us has gone.

'What was that all about?' I spin around and see Jesse stood behind me.

'Oh you know, me just becoming co-leader of the bellas'. I say rather too excitedly. Who would have ever thought I'd enjoy being an a Capella singer.

'You're going to do amazing'. Jesse then pulls me into a hug.. 'Hey, wanna ditch this and have a little moviecation? I've got the wizard of oz, a classic?'

'Sure thing, weirdo.

I'd never felt so happy before. Everything was falling into place. My dream of going to LA was quickly moved to he back of my mind. Not that I'd admit it but I'm glad I listened to my dad. I can't wait for what next year will hold. Hopefully it'll be just as awesome as this one.

 **(A/N- this is my very first fanfic so it's probably not the best but it's a start. Please review and give me prompts I'd really appreciate it. I hope it was t to OC but I'm going to try and get better. Xx)**


	3. I love you

I love you 

Beca's POV

It's Saturday night and Jesse and I are watching the Wizard of Oz, even though I really didn't feel like it. I'd had a really long week and Bella rehearsals have killed me off, but he insisted that is a classic and I can't not go my entire life without watching it.

Jesse looked so enthralled that whenever I looked over at him or tried a conversation, he wouldn't take his eyes off the screen. When did I fall for a guy that obsess over movies- wait what? I did not just think that right? Oh my god I'm freaking out. I can't possibly love him or can I? Thank god he can't read minds. What if he doesn't feel the same way back? He probably doesn't.

I must have been physically agitated because he put his hand on my leg. My heart started racing. Ugh, I always told myself that I'd never let a boy make me feel this way. Panic raced through my body. I'm so vulnerable. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life.

'Hey Jesse.' I stuttered out.

'Yeah, hold on this is the good part.' Jesse rambled on about how in the movie they're about to meet the tin man.

Panic raced through my body. My heart racing. Fear rushed through my blood. I couldn't even think straight.

'I want to break up!' I spat out. My world stopped. My heart was still pounding. He was silent. I'm a terrible person but I can't be in a relationship if I'm scared. Never thought I'd admit to being scared about a boy. I thought to myself.

'What? Why? Whatever I did I am so sorry. If I hurt you I didn't mean it. You mean so much to me and I can't lose you.' He was practically crying at this point. I couldn't look at him.

'I think you should leave.' I say. He closes his laptop, grabs his jacket then walks out the door not looking back.

That night I wept myself to sleep. I didn't want to wake Kimmy Jin but my heart hurt. All night I kept justifying myself about why I broke up with him. Truthfully there wasn't a good reason why, it's just because I got scared and ran. Like I always do.

When I woke up it was around 7 am. I got up and ready for Bella rehearsals. I looked half dead. When I arrived at rehearsals everyone was already there.

'Hey becs, what's on the agenda today?' Chloe said a little to bubbly. I was in a horrific mood I couldn't be bothered for bright happy people so I snapped.

'WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT HAS TO PLAN OUT THESE STUPID REHEARSALS? HUH? YOU ALL COULD HELP OUT A LITTLE.' Tears were forming at my eyes.

'Woah flatbutt, calm down would you. Are you and Jesse in a fight or something? Because usually after a fight you get a little more feisty but this is a whole different level.' Fat Amy said.

I started to sob. I never cry in front of anyone but here I am crying in front of all the Bellas. Sobbing my heart out.

'Beca what happened ? Did Jesse cheat on you because if he did I swear to-' I cut Chloe off.

'I broke up with him.' I spluttered out.

'Why did you do that? You're perfect for each other.' Stacie piped up.

'Wait, if you broke up with him why are you absolutely heartbroken?' Chloe asked rather confused.

I'd managed to control my tears. 'Look it's okay, I'm okay and I really don't want to talk about it. Bellas rehearsals are cancelled.' I say.

'But Beca-' Chloe tried to say.

'I don't want to talk about it okay, just forget this ever happened.' I say.

Jesse's POV

What did I do? Why would she just break up with me. We were doing so good. At least that's what I thought.

I was walking across campus and Chloe comes running up to me.

'JESSE SWANSON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' Chloe shouted. People started staring. 'HOW WOULD YOU LET BECA BREAK UP WITH YOU AND ACT TOTALLY OKAY WITH IT.'

'Chloe, please calm down. I don't know what I did. She just broke up with me and I didn't want to push her-' I tried to say.

'Are you stupid?' Chloe asked.

'Huh? What do you mean?' I ask so confused.

'Listen to what I have to say. Beca is completely heartbroken. She came to rehearsals earlier and had a meltdown. She said that she broke up with you but didn't say why but I know exactly why-' Chloe tried to finish.

'Chloe you can't read minds. Beca is the most complicated girl in the world. The most beautiful but most complicated.' I say.

'Do you wanna why or not?' Chloe said with annoyance in her tone.

'Sure I ask.' Still not sure if I'm going to believe what she's going to say.

'Beca is the most complicated girl ever. She's built up walls so high because she always get her or people leave her. She's worried that you were going to leave and break her heart. So she did it herself.' Chloe says. Then it clicked.

'Oh my god, of course!' Is shouted. 'Beca can't deal with commitment so she got scared. I gotta go talk to her.' I say thanking Chloe as I'm speed walking away.

I get to Beca's dorm, praying she's here. I get w really bad feeling. I knock on her door. I can hear movement coming from inside of the door and out come Beca.

'What do you want?' She snaps. She looks so sad.

'I came to talk to you.' I say.

'There's nothing to talk about-' I cut her off.

'Of course there is. You broke up with me without giving me a valid reason and I wanna know why.' I say,

'Just go away, I don't want to see you.' She said. It literally broke my heart even more.

Beca's POV

Why is he here? Can't I just be alone?

'Just go away, I don't want to see you.' I say. Then regretting it because it's a little harsh.

'I just want to know why you broke up with me.' He says very persistently.

'You wanna know why? Because I love you!' I shout.

He's silent. Everything is silent. A smile creeps on his face and I'm clearly not in the mood.

'It's not funny!' I say with pure annoyance.

'Chloe was right. You got scared I mean I didn't think it was because you love me I thought it was commitment issues-' He tried to finish.

'It is! Okay! I really don't want to talk about it.' I said.

'Beca, look, I love you too. I know it's because you're scared that I might leave you but I won't and I promise that.' He states.

'Jesse that's too big of a promise and I wouldn't be able to cope if you decide that you didn't want to be with me or if you found someone better or if you just leave or if-' Jesse cuts me off. Putting his lips on mine. It's perfect. I literally melt into the kiss.

When we pull away I have to stop myself from crying. 'I will never hurt you, I couldn't live with myself if I did.' He says

'Jesse I am so sorry for what I did to you, I really should've thought about how you'd feel and I'm so sorry.' I cried.

'Beca it's okay but never time you feel this way please talk to me. I don't want you to feel as though you can't talk to me. I'm your boyfriend. Jesse explains.

'Yeah your my boyfriend.' I confirm.

'I love you so much and I mean it.' He says

'I love you too.' I say back. Then he kisses me with so much love and passion.

 **(A/N: I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and give me requests, is really appreciate it. Last night I saw Pitch Perfect 3 and absolutely loved it. I did want to finish this chapter yesterday and have it but I didn't find any time to do it sorry.)**


	4. Back at Barden

Back at Barden

This is set at beca's second year at Barden

Beca's POV

'Come on Jesse answer your phone'

It's the first day of term and honestly I'm pretty excited about it. If you were to ask me this time last year where I'd be now. I would definitely say, LA. I never would have thought I had a group of girl best friends and a boyfriend.

It feels like I haven't seen Jesse in so long but in reality it's only been a few weeks because I went out to visit him and his family. I was kinda nervous about it, if I'm being honest with you but they are so lovely. It makes me sad a little, I wish I had a family that all loved each other but I'm stuck with a stepmomster.

I walk up the steps to the new Bella's house. I'm so glad that I no longer have to room with Kimmy Jin. Before I manage to open the door it is swung open before my eyes.

'BECA!' I hear a voice of girls scream, Chloe's being the loudest. I manage to walk into the living room of the new house.

'Sooo, how was your summer?' Chloe asked.

'Yeah, did you visit Jesse and jump each others bones 24/7?' Amy asked with a flirty tone to her voice.

'Yes, I did visit Jesse. Hey has anyone seen him? He hasn't answered my calls

'Missing your boytoy huh? Asks Stacie, winking at me.

'Anyway..' i say dragging out the word. 'How was everyone else's summer?'

The group of girls talked for hours about the usual stuff girls talk about. It was around 6 in the evening when I finally heard from Jesse. My phone rang. I looked down to see the caller and it was Jesse. I looked up and told the girls I got to take this call.

I answers the phone while walking up the stairs.

'Hey Hey Beautiful.' Jesse shouts down the phone.

'WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS JESSE SWANSON? I've called you all day and now you decide to call me back. That's not boyfriend material.' I say easing my tone.

'Sorry becs, I've been caught up all day with moving into the house and what not. How about we go to that diner down town for breakfast tomorrow and catch up. I've missed you.' Jesse pleaded.

'Alright, tomorrow, 8 am sharp and I've missed you too.' I said softy.

The next morning I woke up rather early. Probably because I was very eager to see my boyfriend who I hadn't see for a few weeks. I'd never admit that I was literally dying to be in his presence. I missed how we always watch movies and drink juice pouches. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside. That's being in love for you.

Today I made myself look extra good. I wanted Jesse to feel guilty for not answering my calls or texts all day yesterday.

It's almost 8 and I'm walking towards the diner. I can see through the window that Jesse's already inside but that's not what caught my eye. It was the tanned, tall blonde girl that had Jesse's hands on their shoulders.

'What the hell. ' I mumble to myself.

People are trying to leave the diner and I'm stood right in the way. I apologise straight away and walk I through the door. The pair and now hugging and that makes me furious.

I walk over to them.

'WHATS GOING ON HERE!' I shouted. 'IS THIS WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS YESTERDAY BECAUSE YOU WERE BUSY WITH THIS THING!' I shout even louder and people begin to stare.

'Beca, this isn't what it look-' I cut him off.

'DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT EXCUSE. ME AND YOU ARE OVER!' Tears were screaming down my face. I'd made a fool of myself.

Jesse's POV

What the hell just happened? Why didn't she let me explain? So many questions were running through my head. The girl I was with is my cousin, Ashley. It's her first year at barden and I told her that if she needed anything then just to ask me.

I go back to the Trebles house looking gloomier than ever. I need to talk to Beca but I should wait until she cools off or else she'll rip my head off and I'd rather not be headless.

I walk through the door and I'm greeted by Benji.

'Hey buddy, why so glum?' He's asks, why to peachy for my liking.

'Beca just dumped me and I didn't even do anything wrong, I was in the diner talking to my cousin and she freaked out.' I say

'The blonde one that you've mentioned before?' Donald piped up. I didn't even know he was here but must've heard us from the kitchen because that's where he popped up from. 'She hot.' He added. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I didn't want people think of my family like that.

'Yeah, we bumped into each other in the diner and it's her first year here so she was just asking me questions but Beca saw us hug and took it the completely wrong way and now I don't know what to do.' I sighed. 'I didn't do anything wrong.'

'Listen to me.' Donald says. ' Beca doesn't know that you're just cousins so when she saw you hug her she got jealous, it's because she loves you. Also yesterday you didn't answer her cake until late and she was worried now to her it adds up and she thinks that you've cheated.'

'I was so caught up in moving into this stupid house yesterday I didn't have any time to talk to her.' I argued.

'Just let her cool off then explain the situation. She loves you and won't be able to stay away from you.' Donald added.

'When did you get so soft?' I chuckle slightly.

'I think it began after my summer romance in paradise.' We all laughed. Although mine was clearly forced.

That night I lay in bed. I was heartbroken. Beca was no longer my girlfriend. I hope this doesn't last long and can't stick being apart from her.

Beca's POV

After storming away from the diner I make my way back to the Bella house. Tears running down my face. Mascara smudged and red puffy eyes. I barge through the door nearly knocking Chloe off her feet.

'Hey Bec- woah what's happened?' Chloe says grabbing my shoulders to stop me running away. I tried to fight it but I couldn't be bothered. My heart was torn. She hugged me and I sobbed.

When I calmed down I managed to spit out a story that all the girls listen too.

'He's a jerk and you deserve way better.' Stacie says.

'So did you see them kiss?' Cynthia Rose asks.

'Well no but I know what I saw they're clearly more that friends.' I say.

'Maybe they're not, you don't know if he has any relatives that he could've bumped into, do you?' Cynthia asks like she's on to something.

'All his family live too far away just to bump into randomly in a diner right by barden.' I can feel the tears trying to fall but I brush them away. This time last year I never would've cried in front of this many people over a boy that I happened to love very much.

'You said that she was blonde, tanned and tall right?' Stacie asked. 'Is this her?'

Stacie had searched Jesse's Facebook and found the blonde girl who goes by the name Ashley, Ashley Swanson to be exact. It says that they're cousins.

'OH MY GOD!' I screeched. ' I've got to apologise to Jesse right now. I get up and fly out of the door not saying a word to any of the bellas

I get to the trebles house and bang on the door calling for Jesse. Benji opened it.

'Hey Bec-' Benji tried to finish.

'Where's Jesse?' I ask.

'He's in his room, first one on the left.' Benji says. 'He's pretty heartbroken so please be nice.'

I look down to the floor and thank Benji for letting me in. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door.

'Jesse I know you're in there, please open up.' I beg. No answer. 'Jesse, I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions. I know now that she's your cousin thanks to Stacie anyways that's not the point. The point is, is that I'm sorry and I'd do anything to make it up to you. I love you.' I said shakily. I was now crying.

Jesse opened the door.

'You think you can just come here and apologise and everything will be alright?' He says quietly.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating because I know that you never would. It's just me and my stupid jealousy getting in the way. See I've never really had anything as good as what me and you'd had, have.' I added. 'Everything in my life seems to end unhappy so when things are going great I worry that something bad will happen so I over react and expect the worst. I'm sorry. Jesse please say something.'

'I couldn't stand being away from you, it hurt. It hurt even more that you actually think I'd cheat on you.' Jesse said.

'God, I know I'm such a terrible person.' I'm crying even more now. 'Just forget I came here, I shouldn't have came here you clearly hate me and-.' I'm cut off. He kissed me. It was sweet.

'I couldn't hate you ever.' Jesse whispers. 'I love you way too much. It's okay that you freaked I probably would've done the same if I saw you being all friendly with a boy I've never met before. There's no need to be sorry because I forgive you. How about tomorrow we go out for dinner. Just you and me in the best restaurant in town and then catch a movie or something?'

I hug him. Just being around him makes me feel better. He kissed my hair. I looked up at him and his him. Passionately.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	5. Aca-Children

**Aca-Children?**

 **Beca's POV**

 **It was 7 am on a spring Saturday morning and I'm woke up by the feeling of nausea. I shoot out of bed running to the bathroom that Fat Amy and I share. Throwing up the continents of last nights dinner.**

 **I get up and clean my teeth.**

' **I haven't been sick in 4 years.' I say. I must have woken Fat Amy up.**

' **Hey Beca, everything alright in there?' Fat Amy asks with concern in her voice.**

 **I step out of the bathroom. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'**

' **You just threw up and you're looking flushed, are you sick?' Fat Amy asked grabbing my head to see if I had a temperature.**

' **Am-Amy I fine just get off.' I groaned fighting her grip. 'Last nights pizza must have been a little dodgy. Anyways we better get ready. Rehearsals in half an hour.'**

' **Beca, if you're not well-.' I cut Fat Amy off.**

' **I'm fine, honestly.' I protest.**

 **Half an hour later we all ready to rehearse.**

' **All right ladies let's get this show rolling.' I say putting my hands on my hips.**

 **My nose is hit with a smell that makes my stomach turn. Chloe always needs her coffee boost in the morning and right now it's the worst smelling thing ever.**

 **I feel as though I'm going to vomit again. Uh oh! I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be Stacie's handbag and threw up more contents of my stomach.**

 **Gasps and oh my gods filled the room.**

 **'Beca are you okay.' Chloe asks full of concern.**

 **'Yeah I'm fine I've just eaten some dodgy food, that's all.' I say using the same excuse as last time.**

 **'You threw up this morning too-' Chloe cuts off Fat Amy.**

 **'Beca, if you're sick then you should have cancelled practice we would've understood.' Chloe says and everyone else agreeing.**

 **'I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel un well and I thought it was because I ate a dodgy pizza but I threw that up this morning and now I've thrown up my breakfast too. Maybe it's food poisoning.' I sigh sitting down on the nearest chair.**

 **All of a sudden I start crying. I don't know what's gotten in to me. I'm uncontrollably sobbing. All the bellas are consoling.**

 **'Maybe you she see a doctor.' Cynthia Rose says.**

 **'Maybe you're pregnant.' Stacie says. 'You're throwing up and you seem rather hormonal.'**

 **'When was you're last period.' Chloe innocently asks.**

 **'I am not having this conversation and I can't be pregnant. End of!' I shout with anger. 'Bellas rehearsals are cancelled I say storming out the practice hall.**

 **Why do the bellas have to get so personal but I can't help but worry what if what Stacie said is true. No, I can't be. Me and Jesse are beyond careful. Except Aunt Flow is late.**

 **I walk through the college gates down to the local pharmacy. I can't believe I'm doing this I think to myself the whole way there. I know I'm just being paranoid but I got a check just in case, right. I get to the pharmacy and have no idea where to start looking. I happen to get lucky and they're on the aisle I turned on to. There are other people around which makes me uncomfortable. I grab the first test I see.**

 **'Beca is that you?' I hear a very familiar voice say.**

 **I turn around, pregnancy test in my hand and who do we have stood right in front of me... My dad. 'What are you doing here? I need pick up some medication for Sheila she has the flu.' As his sentence finishes he began talking a lot slower and eyes up the product in my hand. 'Beca, do you want to explain why you have that?' Motioning to the pregnancy test.**

 **'Uh-I uh, it's- uh- not- uh-for- ugh! Damn it!' I say in annoyance and fear. I start crying again. He gets the picture.**

 **We quickly buy the test then sit in my dads car.**

 **'Beca, how could you be so irresponsible?' He says, disappointment through his voice.**

 **I managed to control my tears. 'I don't know if it's gonna be positive.'**

 **'What makes you think that you're pregnant, Beca?' This time it's sadness in his voice. He's so disappointed in me.**

 **'The usual symptoms I guess. It started when I threw up this morning, then I threw up again when I smelt Chloe's coffee.' I sigh, holding back the tears. 'I thought that it was food poisoning but I don't feel unwell and I haven't stopped crying.' There is a pause. 'Dad? What do I do?' I ask, tears rolling down my face at this point. I'd never felt close to my dad but right now I felt so vulnerable and needed help.'**

 **'First of all, you've got to take the test. If it comes back positive then you've got to tell Jesse. I mean I'm hoping it's Jesse's. You've got to go to the doctors to make sure everything is okay and probably graduate early.' He says a lot calmer that earlier.**

 **'I can't just throw my life away, there are always different options right?' I ask a little more sternly.**

 **'I will support you with whatever you do. I don't approve if it but I'll be there for you.' I take him by surprise but hugging him. Wow! I'm a mess. I never voluntarily hug people unless it's Jesse. God, Jesse what's he going to think of this.**

 **'Thanks dad. I love you.' I state putting in my best fake smile. I take him by surprise again because I've never really told him that.**

 **'I love you too, kiddo.' He also smiles but deep down I can see that he's disappointed.**

 **I get back to the Bella house. I'm greeted by the bellas and they ask where I've been I simply say that I was with my dad. I tell them that I'm tires and want sometime alone to nap when really I'm about to do something that's possibly going to change my life forever.**

 **I get up the the bathroom. Do what I've got to do and wait 5 minutes. Setting a timer on my phone and sitting down on my bed, leaving the test on the counter in the bathroom.**

 **'Hey becs, sorry to disturb you but I really got to use the toilet.' Fat Amy says making her way over the bathroom door.**

 **I stand up. A little too quickly. 'Uh, can't you use the one downstairs?' I ask a little too suspiciously.**

 **'No I can't. I can never seem to get in out when I use that toilet, if ya know what I mean.' Fat Amy says walking closer to the bathroom. I pull a face if disgust. I walk in front of the door stopping her access. 'Beca, what's got in to you? just let use the frigging toilet for god sake.' Amy says full of annoyance.**

 **'You can't go in there.' I protest.**

 **'Why not?' Amy asks raising an eyebrow. But before I can say anything g the timer on my goes off really loudly.**

 **Fat Amy pushes past me and gets into the bathroom. I follow her quickly turning off the alarm. She gets the picture. The box, the leaflet on how to use it and the actual test on the side.**

 **Amy picks the test up. 'Oh my dingoes, beca.' I'm assuming from that reaction that it's positive. I start crying again. 'You're actually pregnant.' That didn't ease the pain, it only made me cry harder.**

 **'I don't know what I'm going to do.' I sob into Amy's chest as she hugs me close. Fat Amy has never been a serious person and right now this was the most serious she'd ever been.**

 **'You need to calm down and breathe. Do you want to tell the others or..? Fat Amy says not finishing her question.**

 **I'd calmed down and manage to squeak out a sentence. 'Not really but they're going to find out eventually.'**

 **'So you're going to keep it?' Fats Amy asks with curiosity.**

 **'It's mine and Jesse's baby. I mean I don't really think he's going to take it well. God! How am I even going to tell him. What if he breaks up with me?' I stop myself from crying.**

 **I clean myself up and thank Amy for being there for me. I tell her not to tell the others before I tell Jesse and let my dad know that I am in fact pregnant.**

 **Jesse has probably finished with Treble rehearsal so I head over to the Treble house. I feel sick again but I think that it's just nerves. Every bad outcome is running through my head. Does he really have to know? I think to myself, I mentally slap myself, of course he need to know it is his baby.**

 **I knock on the door of the Trebles. Benji answered.**

 **'Hey is Jesse home?' I ask fidgeting profusely.**

 **'Yeah, he's upstairs in his room.' I start to walk past Benji but I stop when he starts talking. 'Is everything okay beca, its like you're glowing.'**

 **I fake a smile and head up to Jesse's room. I knock the door before opening.**

 **'Oh hey becs I was just coming over to see you. Everything alright?' He asks.**

 **I'm silent and this starts to worry him. 'Beca are you alright? He says once more. I take a deep breath in.**

 **'Jesse we need to talk.' I can tell that it's made him nervous.**

 **'Beca please tell me what's going on you're starting to scare me.' He demanded. I once again cannot control my tears. I'm sobbing, again. I manage to stop the hysterical crying, while Jesse is holding me close and rubbing my back. Telling me that whatever is wrong will be fine.**

 **'J-Jesse?' I stuttered. I look up at him. 'I'm.. I'm pregnant.' I spit out. He's looking at my like a deer in headlights. 'Please say something.' I begged**

 **'I-I-uh what? How? Why?' He's stuttering more than me.**

 **'I said I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain to you how and why. If I did I doubt we'd be in this situation.' I say easing the tension slightly.**

 **'So who knows, how do you know?' Jesse was just rambling questions.**

 **'Me, you, Fat Amy and my dad, well my dad doesn't 100% kno-' I'm cut off by Jesse.**

 **'YOU'RE DAD?!' Jesse shouted. I explained to him the story of what happened.**

 **'So, how do you feel about it? Do you even want to keep it?' I say poking the open wound of the situation. I mean it did have to be discussed.**

 **'I feel- I feel- I don't really know how I feel if I'm being honest. I'm probably most scared, nervous and happy-' he tries to say.**

 **'Happy?' I question him. I thought he be really disappointed.**

 **'Of course I'm happy, you're having my baby and I love you. Yes the timing isn't the greatest but with what you told me about you're dad, I'm sure he'll be there for you.' Jesse explains. I bite my lip and sigh. 'Beca, I know what you're thinking' I look up to him and frown. 'You're scared that I'm going to leave you and no matter how much I tell you I won't you still won't believe me, but Beca I promise you I would never even think about leaving you and hurting you. I love you too much.'**

 **I kiss him. I've been on one hell of an emotional rollercoaster today. We pull back and I look out of the window and see the sun setting. Tomorrow is a brand new day and the day I need to get my life together. We kiss again. This time a lot more passionately. We are interrupted by my phone ringing. It's my dad.**

 **'Uh, hey becs, I haven't heard off you and I was wondering how things are.' He says shakingly.**

 **'Sorry, I was going to call to let you know but I had to talk to Jesse.' When I said this he instantly understood.**

 **'So it was positive I take it? I take a deep breath. 'Congratulations I guess.' You can tell he's disappointed.**

 **'I am so sorry.' For the 50th time that day I was crying. Jesse was beside. Me rubbing my back. 'Please don't abandon me, I really need you.' She was begging at this point.**

 **'Beca, I made that mistake years ago. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not proud of this situation but I won't leave you to fend for yourself. I want you to be happy.' He said clearly trying to control his tears. 'So are you going to tell your mom soon?'**

 **I sigh. 'Eventually.' There's a silence. 'I've got to go know dad, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?' I ask hoping for a positive answer.**

 **'Of course, Beca. Love you lots.' He hangs up the phone.**

 **I turn to Jesse. 'Alright becs?' He asks pulling me into hug.**

 **'I will be.' I answer.**

 **I leave the Treble house against Jesse's wishes. He wanted me to stay the night but I need to see the bella's.**

 **I walk through the door. All the girls sat quietly in the living room. Staring at me.**

 **'By the way you're looking at me I'm assuming Fat Amy told you the news.' I says walking over to them I can clearly see them eye up my stomach and it makes me self conscious.**

 **'Beca I'm sorry I know that-' I cut Fat Amy off.**

 **'It's okay, it's not like I could hide it for long.' I sigh taking a set at the table.**

 **'So how do you feel about it.' Chloe asks warily.**

 **I answer truthfully and tell them everything they deserve to know.**

 **That night I laid in bed awake. Overthinking. Not stressfully over thinking but thinking about how things will be a year from now. My phone pings and it's a message from Jesse. It reads** _ **'You may be sleeping right now but I want you to know that I love you and the baby. I told you we'd have aca-children ;).'**_ **I smile at my phone and turn over falling into a peaceful sleep. Mumbling 'I love you too Jesse.'**

 **(A/N: I really hope that you like this chapter. I think that it might be one of my favourites so far. What would you think about a part 2? Please let me know. I haven't been posting very often but that's because college is getting in the way of everything- no exaggeration. Please R &R and give me tips and prompts I'd really appreciate it. I also hope that the characters are not too OOC.)**


End file.
